Sleep apnea is a sleep disorder characterized by pauses in breathing during sleep. These episodes, called apneas, each last long enough so one or more breaths are missed, and occur repeatedly throughout sleep. There are two main forms of sleep apnea: central and obstructive. Central sleep apnea is related to a dysfunction of the autonomous nervous system, which can lead to long breathing pauses, while obstructed airway paths cause obstructive sleep apnea. The differential diagnosis of both forms of apnea is non-trivial, and multiple vital signs are recorded and analyzed to achieve high diagnostic performance. The presence and frequency of snoring episodes is one of the markers helping to diagnose obstructive sleep apnea.